itwfandomcom-20200213-history
Talim
"The wind... it senses darkness in your soul..." Talim is the wielder of the sacred spirit sword, Soul Calibur (a holy weapon), the second in command of SM Crew, and SM's girlfriend. History Journey to neutralize Soul Edge Talim had long ago realized just how evil Soul Edge was; she had decided to make a point of destroying it to cleanse its evil from the face of the earth. Her journey was met with both ups and downs, but ultimately, with the help of Xianghua, wielder of Soul Calibur, she was able to destroy Nightmare, reverting Soul Edge to its blade form. It seemed like Talim had finally succeeded. All she had to do was summon a cleansing tornado to destroy the dark sword once and for all. Rescue by SM Unfortunately, Xianghua had been left with a fragment of the dark sword close to her heart. In an act of desperation, Soul Edge's shard entered and consumed Xianghua's heart within the darkness. "Talim... feel free to destroy the sword...." Words Talim listened to, but just as the tornado was ready to cast.... "JUST KIDDING!" Xianghua struck, nearly killing Talim in one blow. Xianghua discarded Soul Calibur alongside Talim, and then took up the demonic sword, corrupting her very soul beyond repair. But just as Xianghua raised the one handed sword form of Soul Edge to kill Talim, a miracle happened. A travelling boy deflected the sword, recognizing the clear evil. Talim took Soul Calibur, which took its elbow blade form, and destroyed Xianghua. Unfortunately, due to the nature of the Hellspawn, which Xianghua became... Talim was not able to fully destroy Soul Edge. Nevertheless, she thanked the boy, who introduced himself as SM, and decided to join him. Eventual Love Throughout many adventures within the ITWverse, Talim's feelings for SM gradually grew. She eventually began to love the man who saved her from certain doom. One fateful day, while Team SSBM were out on a mission, Talim confessed to him. It had turned out... that his feelings for her were the same. Talim was happy, a weight was off their shoulders, and it served as a small boost to Mikey Lenetia's ultimate plan to eliminate Cerey, and by extension SM's dark side, DARK SM. The Dark Link Incident Their relationship nearly ended in tragedy, however, when, sometime after KD's first theft contest, Dark Link appeared. Somehow, the evil version of Hyrule's hero was able to soundly defeat Roy, Fox, Samus and all the others in his rage. Only SM and Talim remained standing. The two fought valiently against Dark Link, driving him back... until he was forced into desperation. Dark Link kicked SM through the wall, then grabbed Talim in a chokehold. When SM returned... Dark Link snapped Talim's neck. He was then brutalized by Super SM. Shina had one suggestion to save Talim, who was hanging by a thread... a suggestion that required research SM had recently stolen from Hajime Busuzima... Adventures Thereafter Talim was able to make a full recovery thanks to Shina's suggestion. It was something that had brought Talim closer to Shina than any other members of SM Crew, even SM himself, realized, as well as started a low-key "Mentor and Mentee" relationship between Shina and Talim. She also gained complete reverence (beyond respect) for Mikey Lenetia when, during the Estate Incident, SM was killed, and Mikey revived him. Even so, she couldn't figure out why Derek had gone psycho. Its something that she questions even now, with Eclipse Island... Weapons and Abilities Weapons *Soul Calibur: The spirit sword, and one of ITWverse's Holy Weapons. After Xianghua's descent into darkness, Talim became its new chosen holder. While using Soul Calibur, Talim slowly regains stamina as she fights, and, as a holy weapon, it is super effective against hellspawn and other dark creatures. Naturally, this is generally Talim's weapon of choice. *Elbow Blades: But even when Talim doesn't have Soul Calibur, if she can find a pair of Elbow Blades, shes still extremely dangerous in a fight... *Other Weapons: Though nowhere near as proficient with other weapons as with Elbow Blades, Talim has basic skills with most weapons. She can handle short swords, staves, and WMDs (having used the SADBCoO on at least one occasion) with moderate skill. Abilities *Wind Magic: As the Last Priestess of the Wind, Talim has complete mastery over the element. Literally every single wind spell in existance, From Aero, to Cyclone, to Healing Wind, is within her power. *Soul Calibur Healing: Even aside from Healing Wind, Talim has the power to transfer her own stamina into an ally by touching one of her Soul Calibur blades to them and focusing her energy into it. *Physical Combat Adept: Even when weaponless, Talim is more than capable of handling herself in a fight. Shes not the best fighter, but she can still hold her own. With a pair of elbow blades (be it Soul Calibur, or simple weights), Talim's physical combat skill ascends to top tier heights. *Eagle Form: The result of the Dark Link Incident, Talim was saved by the combination of Eagle DNA within her. Her eagle form functions similar to Cronos's penguin form; its a complete change. Its unknown what would happen if she tried Hyper Mode. Naturally, within this form, she gains the power of flight. Additionally, if she transformed while in possession of Soul Calibur, her eagle form's beak gains the properties of a Holy Weapon (effective vs. hellspawn). Allies and Enemies Allies *SM (boyfriend) *Shina Gado (mentor, after Dark Link Incident) *Mikey Lenetia *SM Crew Members *KD's Estate *Mikey's Friends Enemies *Xianghua *Dark Link *DARK SM *Cerebral Assassin Category:Characters Category:Main Characters